


Let It Snow

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obligatory messilla christmas!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

He curls up on his side when he sleeps. Like a cat. His hair is tousled and David wants to run his fingers through it, but he doesn’t want to wake him up. His skin is still so pale. It glows with the multicoloured light of the Christmas tree, which is the only light in the room. He is wearing mismatched socks and sweatpants and -- David’s sweater. David’s sweater with the sleeves pulled down so they almost cover his knuckles. He wants to be wrapped in David as much as David wants to be wrapped in him.  
  
“Leo.” Nothing. David sets down his bag at the end of the couch Leo’s sleeping on. He smiles a little -- Leo could sleep through a hurricane. David takes Leo’s hand in his. He is warm like always. He reaches and brushes Leo’s fringe away from his face with his other hand. “Leo.” Softly. Still nothing. David rolls his eyes, leans in to kiss him.  
  
“Hmm?” Leo’s voice sounds deep and rough with sleep. David laughs into the kiss.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
“So you are.” Leo opens his eyes and smiles at him. David likes how he looks when he just wakes up. He misses being the first thing that Leo sees. “You still have the key?” he asks. He stretches and moves over so David has more room to sit.  
  
“‘Course I do. Sorry to keep you waiting, my flight got delayed and--”  
  
“It’s okay. You’re here now.” Leo smiles up at him and David runs his hand through Leo’s hair. It’s like silk chocolate. It’s as soft as he remembers it being and his heart aches.  
  
“Do you want to sleep? It’s almost midnight. And it’s Christmas tomorrow, we could get up early.” David leans down and kisses the top of Leo’s head. He leans their foreheads together.  
  
“No,” Leo says. Quiet. Soft. Like always. He tilts his face up to press his mouth to David’s for a much shorter amount of time than David would have liked. Leo’s arms find their way around his neck. “I wanna sleep in with you. I just want to be with you right now.”  
  
David laughs a little, and he sits up again. “Is that why you’re wearing my sweater?”  
  
He can tell that Leo blushes, even under the pinkish glow of the tree. “I was cold, it was the first one I could find,” he mumbles in protest. David knows him well and he can tell when he’s lying. He just laughs again. “I missed you a lot,” Leo finally says, and David softens a little.  
  
“I missed you, too, you have no idea,” David mutters. Leo sits up sleepily next to him.  
  
“Do you think about me every day?” Leo teases, and he smiles and bumps shoulders with David. David rolls his eyes and bumps him back.  
  
“It’s hard not to, with you texting me all the time. I thought you were supposed to be the quiet one?”  
  
“I’m different when I’m with you,” Leo says simply. David supposes he’s right. He turns his head to face Leo, and Leo takes him by surprise and kisses him again, slowly.  
  
“You taste like peppermint,” David says when they break apart. Breathless. His voice is breathless. “I like it.”  
  
“And you taste like David.”  
  
“Is that a good thing?” He smiles over at Leo.  
  
“It makes me want to kiss you,” Leo says. He pushes his hands through David’s hair. They’re forehead-to-forehead again. Close again. Finally.  
  
“By all means,” David says, and they both smile into the kiss.

It’s familiar. Leo’s knees on either side of David’s thighs. Leo’s hands up David’s shirt. Leo’s tongue in David’s mouth. David’s back pressed against the couch. He moves without thinking. Hips moving up to meet hips. A loud moan into his mouth that might have come from himself or Leo or both.  
  
David’s hands at the small of Leo’s back. David’s hands at Leo’s hips when he grinds down onto him. David’s tongue against Leo’s. It’s familiar. The butterflies. They are too.  
  
Leo’s breath on his neck. Leo’s skin under his hands. He doesn’t know if the goosebumps he feels are Leo’s or his own.  
  
And then -- there he is. Hard. Rubbing against David’s thigh. He’s hard and he wants David. “Please,” he begs. And who is David to say no?  
  
He takes off Leo’s sweater. His own sweater on Leo’s body. Clothes -- they’re unnecessary. He’s not wearing anything under it. His body is firm muscle and soft skin. He is warm and David kisses his chest, his stomach. He feels Leo’s hands in his hair. Familiar.  
  
“I think that sweater looks better on me,” Leo says. His voice is hoarse. David rolls his eyes. Unattaches his mouth from Leo’s skin.  
  
“Looks best on the floor after I take it off of you,” David growls. Leo throws his head back. Moans quietly. David smirks.  
  
David’s clothes come off with Leo’s. Unnecessary. Leo drags him to his bedroom. The sheets are deep red. They smell like laundry and Leo. Familiar. David remembers this room well.  
  
David lays down on his back. He feels Leo’s lips on his collarbones. Chest. Abdomen. Thighs. He feels Leo’s hand on his cock. He knows what he’s doing. He’s done this before. His lips on David’s cock. Wet and warm. David thrusts up. His toes curl beside Leo’s head. Leo’s fingers press into his hips. “Relax.”  
  
“Leo.” He can only think of one word. One name. The way Leo licks him is driving him mad. Like he’s thirsty for David. Like he needs David. Hands in Leo’s hair. Cock in Leo’s mouth. “Leo, fuck…”  
  
He comes. Hard. Leo swallows it all. He looks down and Leo is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Grinning. Gorgeous. He climbs up David’s body and kisses him. Tongue in David’s mouth. He likes David to taste it. His lips are soft. He still tastes like mint. Except now he tastes like David, too.  
  
David flips them over. Leo is already touching himself. Impatient. He wants David. Now.  
  
“Stop,” David says. Leo does. David smirks. Teases him. Moves his hand fast and hard then slows down abruptly. Leo is loud. Louder than last time. His voice is deep. His accent is thick on his tongue as he urges David on. Desperate. Hot. Coming. On David’s hand. Leo watches David’s tongue when he licks it off. He smirks down at him. His eyes say  _mine. You’re mine._  
  
David looks back at him.  _All yours. Forever._  
  
They put their clothes back on together. “Get me your sweater again,” Leo asks.  
  
“Why do you wear it?” David is curious and amused. He throws the sweater over.  
  
“Because it’s warm and it makes me think of you.”  
  
 _I’m right here,_  David wants to say.  _Right here. I’ll always be by your side._  Instead he says, “you don’t think of me all the time?”, and his tone is light.  
  
“I do,” Leo says. Serious. “You left it here last time. It helps me not to miss you so much.” He speaks with the simplicity of a child. But David knows well he is not a child anymore. Leo is a man. He is always strong. Determined. Composed. David has seen him grow. Even in the last few years. He has grown.

“You don’t have to miss me.” Leo curls up on his side again. Like a cat.  _Back to where we started._  “I’m here.” David curls up behind him. Holds him close. Drops kisses into his hair. Presses his lips against the skin at the back of his neck.  
  
“I miss you always,” Leo mumbles. “I always want to be with you.”  
  
“I’ll never leave you.” David feels it in his bones. He knows it in his heart. He wants Leo to know it too.  
  
Leo turns over. His legs tangle with David’s under the covers. Warm and safe. “Please don’t.” David supposes no one is always strong. Not even Leo.  
  
“Never.”  
  
Leo relaxes against him. “Stay close to me.” He kisses him again.  
  
“You make me feel like … there’s this poem.” David starts. “Give me a minute to think.” He tries to remember the exact words. He feels Leo’s laugh against his lips.  
  
“Since when do you read poetry?”  
  
“I consider myself to be a well-rounded man.”  
  
“Well, Mr Well-Rounded, do carry on.” Sarcastic. David tugs softly on his hair.  
  
“Don’t be a smartass.”  
  
“Can’t help it. That poem?”  
  
“Right.” David thinks for a minute. “I don’t remember the exact words, but --” he sighs. Frustrated. Leo laughs beside him. David softens at the sound. “It’s about being close. So close that you’re -- well, you’re one person, the two of you. And that’s how I feel when I’m with you.” Leo blinks up at him. Confused. “You know I’m bad with feelings,” David mumbles, and Leo smiles.  
  
“I know. So am I.”  
  
“Quite the pair we make, no?” David asks sarcastically. Leo snorts. “I’m just trying to say that I like being close to you. I love having you near me. Always. I need that, you know? And -- I don’t know. You make me feel a thousand things at once and I -- well.” Flustered. Damn it. He’s not usually like this. Leo changes him. For better or for worse?  
  
Leo is quiet for a moment. “I make you feel all that?” He asks. Wonder. Amazement in his voice.  
  
“And more,” David admits. So much more. Leo makes him weak. Strong. Invincible. Vulnerable. All at once.  
  
Leo’s lips are on his long before it actually registers in his brain. Leo’s hand is on his chest. Over his heart. The other is in his hair. David aches for him. All over.  
  
“I hate it when you’re gone,” Leo finally whispers. “It’s like I’m missing a leg or something. Or a lung.”  
  
“I know,” David says. He does. He kisses Leo again. He doesn’t know what else to say. Thankfully, Leo doesn’t either.  
  
David’s watch beeps. Midnight. Leo jumps. Hits his head off the headboard. Picks a few of his favourite swear words. David laughs and puts a hand to his hair.  
  
“I hate your fucking watch. That’s the one thing I don’t miss.” He half-smiles from next to David. David presses his lips to where Leo hit his head.

“Better?”  
  
“Much better.”  
  
“Happy Christmas, Leo.” David smiles at him. His Leo. His boy. Morning and night and everything in between. Peppermint kisses. Stealing his sweaters. Curling up beside him because he knows David will keep him warm.  
  
“And a happy new year,” Leo says, grinning up at him. His eyes are happy. David kisses him until he can’t breathe.  
  
“I love you.” Leo’s voice is low. Like a secret. David wants this. Wants Leo to love him.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“You’re gonna love your present.”  
  
 _You’re enough,_  David thinks. He pulls Leo close again. Bundles him up in his arms.  
  
“Go to sleep,” he whispers. Presses a kiss to Leo’s forehead. He watches Leo for a while. Wants to memorise every detail. He can’t wait to wake up and see him there. Like they used to. He can’t wait to wake up and kiss him. Warm together on a cold day. Sleep can’t come fast enough.  
  
He finally remembers the words to that poem. The last two lines.   
  
 _So close that your hand on my chest is my hand, / So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> the poem is sonnet xvii by pablo neruda.


End file.
